


Sleuthing For Sammy

by Walkerbaby



Series: The Ivanhoe Chronicles [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Fawsley's bunny - Ivanhoe gets fed up with moving every other weekend so packs up his furry mouse in a red spotted hankie and sets off to track down that nice policeman who came round a few times, strangely like Little Sammy but not, somehow. But just as he finds what he's looking for he's whacked by a speeding Cortina and wakes up... Where? I dunno. That's for you to decide. But all the time he can hear Sam talking to him, telling him the vet is doing the very best he can, and forever yelling at a Very Sorry Gene for what he's done. Not quite where I went with it but it was where I started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleuthing For Sammy

Sammy was sick. He could hear him coughing and stalked outside the room furiously. His Sammy was sick and he knew Sammy wasn’t being taken care of properly. Annoyed he stormed downstairs and into the kitchen. He glared at the two women sitting at the table drinking tea. They were supposed to be making Sammy better - not gossiping over tea!

Stalking over he lay down in front of the stinkier one. The one Sammy called Auntie Heather. She was in her work uniform and Ivanhoe clawed her legs.

"Ivanhoe!" She screeched. "That cat just ruined my stockings!"

"Sorry Heather," the one Sammy called Mummy sighed. Grabbing Ivanhoe around the middle she opened the kitchen door and deposited him in the tiny back garden. "Bad kitty," she said sternly.

Ivanhoe sat on the steps and fumed. His Sammy was sick and the Mummy and the Auntie Heather weren’t making him better. Sammy was Ivanhoe’s human and he was naturally concerned when Sammy fell ill. What did they expect Ivanhoe to do while Sammy was ill? Sammy was too hot to snuggle or pet Ivanhoe and he was much to ill to play.

The sun was warm on the step and Ivanhoe lay down to think. He would nap but he was much too worried about Sammy. If the Mummy and Auntie Heather weren’t going to make Sammy better then Ivanhoe would have to. He just needed to think of how.

Ivanhoe hated the Mummy and wished Sammy could be rid of her. She was a nuisance who controlled Ivanhoe’s food, wouldn’t let him sleep in Sammy’s room, and frequently stole his presents for Sammy. Just last week he’d found a robin stealing bread crumbs. His Sammy wanted to be a police detective and when they played Sammy let Ivanhoe be his police cat. So when he’d seen that robin stealing he’d known just what to do. He’d pounced on the bird and arrested it just like Sammy would have. Carrying the robber robin inside Ivanhoe had started to look for Sammy to show off his arrest. The Mummy had stopped him though and taken the robber away. He knew she’d eaten it herself. Ivanhoe was almost sure she hadn’t shared. He thought that might be why Sammy was sick.

Ivanhoe blinked lazily and wondered when Sammy would be ready to play detective again. Detective, he thought sleepily. Big Sammy was a detective. Big Sammy, that was a mystery they should have been investigating, Ivanhoe thought. How could his Sammy live in 2 bodies at once? He’d talked to the other cats in the neighborhood, some of them had 2 humans, and the calico on the corner had a matched set she called twins. No other cat though, none of them and certainly none they’d heard of, had the same human in two different bodies. One little and the other big. It was just unheard of. Ivanhoe thought that made him rather special. Being special he couldn’t allow one of his Sammy’s to get ill.

That’s what he’d do, Ivanhoe decided. He’d go find Big Sammy. Certainly he didn’t like to be sick. That meant he wouldn’t want Sammy sick either. He could take care of Sammy and Ivanhoe could keep him as well. Once they had Big Sammy they could get rid of the Mummy. Maybe if he told Big Sammy about the robin he’d arrest her. That made Ivanhoe smile. He’d be happy if they put the Mummy in jail. He was sure Big Sammy would let him sleep in Sammy’s bed. He’d even switch if Big Sammy wanted. One night snuggling Sammy, the next snuggling Big Sammy. Ivanhoe would like that.

Six hours later Ivanhoe was annoyed. Big Sammy was a very hard police officer to find. He’d snuck onto the bus and hid under Mr. Trusdem’s seat. Without being caught he’d managed to make his way off the bus and into the police station. Big Sammy was a detective and detectives worked at the police station. Ivanhoe knew that because Sammy had told him so and Sammy was his human and he was very clever. Because Ivanhoe was clever too he always remembered what Sammy told him. Sammy had told him that detectives worked at the police station and so Ivanhoe had gone to the police station. Big Sammy wasn’t there though. Instead he met a lady even older than the Mummy who smelled like a Labrador and chased him out of the station with a broom.

After that he’d gone to the other place the detectives always worked. He’d once heard Big Sammy refer to it as the pub. Big Sammy wasn’t there either. Instead he’d met a man that smelled of chilis who gave him a saucer of milk. Ivanhoe liked the man but needed to find Big Sammy. Once his milk was finished Ivanhoe sauntered to the door. "Later mon chat!" The man called as he played with a rag on the table. Ivanhoe yowled loudly in response. Maybe if he had time later he and the man could play with the rag together. He could swish it around like he was and Ivanhoe would chase it. Afterwards they could have milk.

Next Ivanhoe had tried Big Sammy’s home. He hadn’t wanted to. Big Sammy lived in a building with a loud terrier and sticky stairs. He’d need a bath afterwards with the gunk on his paws. He’d gone anyway. Up the sticky stairs, past the terrier and to Big Sammy’s door. He’d head butted it to try and get it open. No luck. He’d scratched at it. Surely Big Sammy would let him inside. No luck. He yowled loudly then. Still nothing. He was beginning to think Big Sammy wasn’t at home. Where could he be then?

The fuzzy man’s house! Ivanhoe thought about it and it made sense. If he wasn’t at the police station, the pub or home he must be with the loud fuzzy man. The one that looked like a mixture between a pug and the blonde tabby two streets over. Big Sammy was always with the fuzzy man. Sometimes Ivanhoe knew they had sleep overs because they were such good friends. Usually it was when the fuzzy man had smelled too much catnip and Big Sammy had to drag him inside. But a few times Ivanhoe knew Big Sammy had gone to the fuzzy man’s when he hadn’t been in the catnip. Ivanhoe would make sure to be watching him the next morning and Big Sammy always came outside with a smile on his face and acted happy. Ivanhoe was certain they had to be very good friends. He decided to go by the fuzzy man’s house. Certainly Big Sammy would be there.

An hour later found Ivanhoe stomping home angrily. Big Sammy was not a very good human and Ivanhoe was beginning to doubt he’d be snuggling him later. He was a detective and should act like one! Ivanhoe had been to the police station where he was supposed to be working, the pub, his flat and now the fuzzy man’s house. No one was there! Not Big Sammy, not the fuzzy man, just a beagle who’d chased him down the street and snapped at his tail. Big Sammy was lucky that Ivanhoe was fast. That didn’t mean that when he saw him Big Sammy and the fuzzy man wouldn’t be getting a clawing. Served them right - that beagle had almost bit his tail!

He’d go home and check on Sammy, Ivanhoe decided. Maybe he was better. Maybe he was worse. Maybe Ivanhoe could find him a nice mouse on the way home for a snack. Afterwards he could always go searching for Big Sammy again. He’d already given up his early nap, his after lunch nap, it looked like he’d be missing tea and that nap as well. It didn’t matter though, Sammy was sick and needed Ivanhoe. He’d catch up on his sleep tomorrow.

Just as he crossed the alley nearest to the house Ivanhoe heard a screech and stopped to investigate. There was a clatter of something hitting the rubbish bin and then Ivanhoe felt a pain. Something had smashed his tail. Just his luck, the beagle had followed him home. Now he was really going to give Big Sammy a clawing. Right where it would do the most good. He passed out then thinking of the look on Big Sammy’s face when Ivanhoe got his revenge and clawed his ankles one morning. He couldn’t believe that dog had smashed his tail!

 

Ivanhoe woke slowly to the sound of beeping machinery. The room was white and he was on a soft sheet. Next to him Big Sammy was napping with a funny tube running across his nose that almost looked like a pair of whiskers. Ivanhoe curled close and began to purr. He was glad he’d found Big Sammy. Stopping, Ivanhoe looked up. He’d been searching for Big Sammy for a reason. Sammy was sick. They needed to make Sammy better and that meant that now was not the time for a nap. He nipped Big Sammy on the fingers, that would wake him up. Big Sammy twitched.

"Look Mrs. Tyler!" He heard a woman exclaim. "He’s twitching. That’s certainly a good sign.

Of course he’s twitiching, Ivanhoe wanted to say. I’ve just bitten his finger.Humans twitch when you bite them. Except Sammy, who cried and Ivanhoe didn’t like for Sammy to cry so he never bit him. Even when he didn’t share his treacle tart and deserved it.

Ivanhoe felt like he was falling then. The room seemed to get dimmer and Big Sammy didn’t seem as real anymore. His eyes snapped open and he was back in the world of bright lights and loud things. It had just been a dream then. He remembered now. He’d been on his way home from looking for Big Sammy and the beagle had attacked him and broke his tail. He’d need to get home soon or Sammy would be worried.

"Gene," he heard Big Sammy hiss and tried to raise his head. Apparently he had found Big Sammy because he was resting in his lap now. Whenever he moved Big Sammy would pet him absent mindedly. "I swear to God if you’ve killed Ivanhoe I’ll never forgive you."

"I’m telling you Tyler I didn’t mean to hit the cat. Besides what are you naming it for? If you name it you’ll only get attached. Makes it harder when you send it to the pound."

"Ivanhoe is not going to the pound!" Big Sammy announced. "I, I know his owner."

"Know the owner?"

"He’s Ruth Tyler’s cat. Well her son Sammy’s cat."

"Ruth Tyler," Ivanhoe bristled. He most certainly was not Ruth Tyler’s cat. He was Sammy’s. He didn’t even like the Mummy.

"Vic Tyler’s old lady? The one with the boy?"

"Yes," Big Sammy answered. "You hit the cat of a poor four year old who doesn’t have a father. He’ll be traumatized!"

"Oh come off it Gladys," the other man answered and Ivanhoe thought it might be the fuzzy one. It sounded like him. "It’s just a cat." Ivanhoe bristled again. Just a cat? At least he didn’t look like a pug and his coat was much nicer.

"It’s Sam’s best friend!" Big Sammy answered. "He adores Ivanhoe."

"Fine, fine," the other man agreed. "The vet said he’s fine, just a busted leg and a bobbed tail. They’re going to set it and the cat will be fine."

"Ivanhoe," Big Sammy said sternly. "The cat’s name is Ivanhoe."

"Right, Ivanhoe." The fuzzy man was silent for a moment and Ivanhoe stared at him from Big Sammy’s lap. "So did you name the cat then? When you gave it to her?"

"Huh?" Big Sammy asked.

"Just Ruth Tyler don’t seem like the type to have read much. Can’t imagine her naming a cat Ivanhoe. More of a Patches or a Stripey gal I’d think. Just assumed you named the kitten."

"What makes you think I bought Ivanhoe?" Big Sammy asked.

"Seen the kid," the fuzzy man muttered. "Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Just have to look at the two of you. Didn’t get a lick of her did he? And he definitely does not look like Vic Tyler."

Ivanhoe felt Big Sammy tense. "What are you saying Gene?"

"Not trying to say anything Sammy," the fuzzy man said quietly. "Just that I know about it and it doesn’t bother me. Our secret. Not a big deal."

"What makes you think Ruth Tyler’s child is my son?"

"Lots of things Gladys. Like I said it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out. I saw how she looked at you the first time I met her. Could tell she knew you. There was something there. Then with Vic Tyler you kept wanting to cut him some slack. At first I thought it was just that you two were family. There’s certainly a resemblance there. Thought cousins or something. Then at the wedding when we were clearing things up I saw the kid. That’s when it clicked. Kid looked just like you. Figured it might be a family trait but I just couldn’t help myself. Then I saw the picture of him you keep in the flat. Thought there was something up. Started keeping an eye out. Saw him a few more times. Checked up on him like. He’s identical to you. Same movements, same quirks. Looks like a miniature DI Sam Tyler. Realized that Vic he’s a salesman, gone a lot. Asks someone in the family to keep an eye on his old lady while he’s gone. You’re a copper and who better to keep an eye on his old lady than his cousin the copper? She’s a pretty girl and you can’t resist. Get into a situation then. She stays with the husband and you make yourself scarce. Stay down in Hyde. Some point curiosity got the better of you though and you transferred up here. I’ve seen you hanging about the place watching Sam. Got two questions though."

"Gene," Big Sammy stuttered. Ivanhoe could tell he was thinking. How would Big Sammy explain to the fuzzy man that he wasn’t Sammy’s father? How would he explain they were the same person? Ivanhoe was curious because he wanted an explanation himself.

"What was she thinking naming him after you Sammuel Christopher and why don’t you ever try to actually see him now that old Vic’s gone?"

"How did you know my middle name was Christopher?" Sam asked.

"Your medal. Rest of us wear St. Michael, you’ve got St. Christopher. Not exactly living up the bachelorhood, not a gypsy, assumed it must have been your middle name. Otherwise you’d be keeping St. Michael round for protection."

"Right," Sam agreed. "St. Michael. Used to have St. Michael on a keychain back in Hyde. Mother gave him to me when I first became a police officer."

The fuzzy man snorted. "So you going to answer my questions of am I going to sit here feeling like a girl all day for bringing it up?"

"Um," Big Sammy stalled. "She just doesn’t want me to be around is all," he finally said. "Asked me not to come by. Even after Vic left."

"Hmm," the fuzzy man replied. "Did a fair bit of damage to the cat didn’t I?"

"Yeah Gene you did a fair bit of damage to Ivanhoe." Big Sammy answered.

"Ivanhoe," the fuzzy man reached out to pet him and Ivanhoe briefly considered biting him but decided not to. Big Sammy liked him and his hand felt warm on Ivahoe’s ears. "Said he’s the boy’s best friend?"

"Yes." Sam answered. "He adores Ivanhoe."

"Boy’ll be upset that he’s injured."

"Devastated," Big Sammy answered.

"Have to make it up to him. What’s he like?"

"Like?"

"What’s he like to play?"

"Detective," Big Sammy laughed. "Turns Ivanhoe into his police cat."

"Police cat," the fuzzy man laughed. "I like that. Wants to be a detective then? Hmm."

"Hmm?" Big Sammy repeated.

"Have a few stops to make once Ivanhoe here’s bandaged up. Then I’ll drop you back at the station and take him home."

"Few stops?" Big Sammy asked.

"We injured the boy’s cat Sam," the fuzzy man sighed. "Broke it’s leg and now it’s lost a third of it’s tail. Think the kid gets an I’m sorry present out of it. We’ll stop by the toy store on our way there."

"You, Gene Hunt, are going to buy a child a toy for running over his cat?"

"An apology."

"You don’t ever apologize!"

"To you. He’s just a little kiddie. Even if he is a Tyler. While I’m at the house I need you to do something. Get Phyllis to clear one afternoon for us a VIP guest. She’ll know what to do."

"A VIP guest? Who’s coming in Gene?"

"Boy wants to be a copper. Needs to see what a station is like."

"Gene," Big Sammy stopped suddenly. Then he started to laugh. "The police officer who bobbed Ivanhoe’s tail took me to the station to make up for it. Bought me a toy car."

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Just thinking about what he’s going to tell people." Big Sammy said and Ivanhoe could tell he was lying. He always knew when Sammy fibbed.

"Have him bring the police cat along. It was injured in the line of duty. Deserves a treat."

"I’ll ask Gwen to give him a treacle tart," Big Sammy said and Ivanhoe began to purr. He loved treacle tart.

"You know Gene I don’t think it’s a good idea if I’m there." Big Sammy broke in suddenly.

"You’re right," the fuzzy man leaned over then and kissed Big Sammy on the forehead like the Mummy sometimes did with Sammy. "You don’t think. That’s how you ended up in this mess. Doesn’t mean you’re getting out of work though."

 

Ivanhoe purred contentedly. It had been a week since the beagle had bitten his tail and Big Sammy and the fuzzy man had found him. Sammy was feeling better from what the Mummy had called the sniffles and while they couldn’t play detective Sammy had started wheeling Ivanhoe around in his wagon and letting Ivanhoe bat at his new Cortina toy.

The fuzzy man had talked with the Mummy and now that Sammy was better they were going to the police station for a visit. Ivanhoe hoped they’d see Big Sammy. He could use a good ear scratching and Sammy was going to be too busy learning everything he could to be a detective.

Sammy was seat belted in the front seat next to the fuzzy man and Ivanhoe was relaxing on a cushion in the back. The red wagon was in the boot. They had turned the corner and the fuzzy man stopped the car. "So Sammy," the fuzzy man asked. "You want to be a police officer?"

"More than anything DCI Hunt Sir." Sammy nodded happily.

"I see," the fuzzy man nodded. "Think we should drive like proper police men then don’t you?"

"Are we going to go fast?" Sammy asked excitedly and bounced in his seat.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes please!" Sammy squealed happily. "Really, really fast like we’re chasing robbers!"

"Like we’re chasing robbers!" The fuzzy man agreed and Ivanhoe felt his cushion sliding to the floorboards as the fuzzy man slammed his foot on the gas pedal. He thought briefly about trying to crawl back up onto the seat so that he could see the excitement and then decided against it as he slid across the floorboards when the fuzzy man took a corner on only two wheels.

"WHEEEEE!" Sammy screamed in delight. "Let’s do that again!" They did it four more times and Ivanhoe was beginning to feel a little sick in his tummy before they slammed to a stop in front of the station.

"Jesus Guv!" Ivanhoe heard Big Sammy scream. "What are you doing?"

"We were chasing robbers," the fuzzy man said smugly. "Me and Sammy and Ivanhoe the police cat."

"We took a corner really fast and the car went on it’s side!" Sammy screamed excitedly and clung to the fuzzy man’s hand.

"Oh God," Big Sammy muttered and then his face drained as he looked at Sammy. "I should get back to work."

"Hello," a pretty woman said as she kneeled down in front of Sammy. "Are you Sammy Tyler? I’m Annie."

"Hello Annie," Sammy said and stuck his hand out. "It’s nice to meet you." Ivanhoe purred proudly. Sammy was minding his manners just like the Mummy had told him to. Sammy was such a good boy and Ivanhoe was proud of him.

"DC Cartwright," the fuzzy man broke in. "Could you get Ivanhoe from the backseat and take him inside please?"

"Course Guv," she agreed. "Where will you and young DC Tyler be then?"

"We will be inspecting the cells and then we’re going to go to the canteen for a snack. Gwen has promised to have some pink wafers put back for us."

"Should I ask DI Tyler to join you?" She asked as she reached for Ivanhoe.

"No, he’ll find us when he’s done with whatever he’s doing."

"Yes Guv," Annie agreed as she wrapped Ivanhoe protectively in her arms and began to scratch the top of his head. Ivanhoe purred loudly. He liked Annie.

"He looks just like the Boss doesn’t he?" A man whispered to Annie as they walked back inside. "Ain’t a bit of his mum in him. He’s a miniature of Tyler."

"We shouldn’t talk about it Ray," Annie said quietly as moved on to scratching behind Ivanhoe’s ears. "If DI Tyler wanted us to know he’d have said something."

Three hours later and Sammy was happily running amok around the police station. He’d played football with a young detective known as Chris. Had helped the fuzzy man everyone called the Guv organize the files for Big Sammy to look over. He’d been very careful and followed the Guv’s advice to make sure the files were well mixed up and that every third sheet was upside down or backwards. The Guv assured him this was proper filing procedures and Ivanhoe had been proud of how thoughtfully Sammy had worked on it. Even making sure to leave jam prints on the paper as the Guv had asked.

Then Sammy had let Annie fingerprint him and had fingerprinted her. It hadn’t looked as neat as when she’d done it but the picture was much prettier Ivanhoe thought. Now he was busy with the man Annie had called Ray and Ivanhoe had lost sight of him. Ray was sitting at his desk and looked over at Chris with a happy grin and Chris was giggling but he couldn’t see Sammy. He was going to have to go looking for him. Then he’d have to find Big Sammy. He needed his ears scratched and as nice as Annie was - only one person did it right and that was his own human. If Sammy was busy then Big Sammy would have to do it.

"Sam!" He heard Annie shriek. That was when he heard the giggles from underneath her desk and the other two men broke out into loud whoops of laughter.

"What?" Big Sammy said as he opened the door to the Guv’s office. "What’s wrong?"

"Sam handcuffed my ankle to the desk!" The other’s laughed harder. Ivanhoe could even hear the Guv laughing from inside his office. "Ray get the keys and unlock me!"

"Can’t," Ray laughed. "Time for the second part now Sammy mate."

Ivanhoe could see a tiny hand reach up from under the desk and begin to tickle Annie behind the knee. "I’m ticklish," she screamed in between giggles. Ivanhoe could hear Sammy giggling as well. Ivanhoe looked over to see Big Sammy’s eyes widen as he stepped into the room.

"Ray!" He announced sternly. "Unlock Annie! Sammuel Christopher come on out here now."

Ivanhoe watched as the man called Ray came over and unlocked Annie’s leg. "Was just teasing Annie." He said quietly. "Sorry."

"Apologize," Big Sammy told Sammy firmly. "Apologize to DC Cartwright."

Ivanhoe tensed on his chair when he saw Sammy’s lip wobble. "I’m sorry DC Cartwright." He whimpered.

"For what honey?" She asked as she kneeled in front of him and took him in her arms. "Don’t cry. We were having fun weren’t we?" Ivanhoe saw the look she gave Big Sammy and he felt his tail twitch nervously. Poor Big Sammy, he thought. She was looking at him like a particularly nasty piece of garbage.

"Uh huh," Sammy nodded as he wrapped his arms up around her neck.

"Well then you don’t mind DI Tyler." She said gently. "He doesn’t know how to have any fun. Let’s go down and visit Gwen. I bet she has more treats for you."

"Annie," Big Sammy said as they walked away from him. Ivanhoe could tell that Big Sammy was upset. He didn’t know what to do around Sammy. Maybe he wasn’t good with little people, Ivanhoe thought. He understood the sentiment. He wasn’t very good with kittens. Besides he could use his ears being scratched so he hopped off his chair and hobbled over to Big Sammy, twining around his legs.

"Not so good at this am I Ivanhoe?" Big Sammy muttered as he sat in the chair and pulled Ivanhoe into his lap, petting him. "I’m lousy with kids," Big Sammy confessed. "They scare me."

Ivanhoe purred reassuringly. His human needed a little compassion and that was something that Ivanhoe was good at. It must be hard living in two different bodies. Big Sammy took his free hand and flipped open one of Sammy’s meticulously organized files and started to laugh. "Mix them all together and then turn every third sheet upside down and backwards. Make sure to leave plenty of jam prints on them. That way whoever looks can tell they’ve been organized properly. Lots of jam so they know you double checked them." He said softly and then began to laugh harder. When Ivanhoe looked up he could see that Big Sammy’s eyes were leaking slightly. He cried like Sammy did sometimes.

"Guv!" Big Sammy shouted. "I have an idea!"

"What’s that Sam?" The Guv answered from his office.

"Gonna make the boy cry again?" Ray asked sullenly.

"Nope," Big Sammy answered. "Cops and robbers."

"Cops and robbers?"

"Complete with handcuffs and jail cells," Big Sammy laughed loudly. "Get the radios and come on."

Ivanhoe watched as they chased each other around the station, Big Sammy and Sammy playing the cops and arresting the other detectives before locking them in a jail cell. Pardoning Annie when she was caught because surely she couldn’t be the very dangerous Garibaldi thief. For rescuing her from the big bad robbers Sammy was rewarded with a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. The others were made to beg and plead, promising to be very good and not steal any more cookies ever again before the Sammys let them out of the jail cell.

Now they were all in the office passing the afternoon away. Ivanhoe curled up around Big Sammy’s ankles and began to purr. Sammy was resting on Big Sammy’s lap with his head curled up against his shoulder.

"Is he asleep?" Annie asked quietly.

"Dead to the world," Big Sammy confirmed.

"We wore him out," Chris chuckled.

"Don’t know about you but I could have a nap as well," Ray retorted.

"I’ll second that," Annie yawned.

"Time to bundle him off home then," the Guv announced. "Cartwright grab Ivanhoe and Tyler you can carry Sammy. Save my back until we get there."

"Guv?" Big Sammy asked.

"You can stay in the car when we get there. Don’t want a tongue lashing from Ruth Tyler when I promised you wouldn’t be here today."

"Right," Big Sammy agreed with a nod.

"Ray hold down the fort," the Guv said as Annie picked Ivanhoe up gently.

"Hold on Guv!" Chris announced and then Ivanhoe heard a brief snap.

"Thought you might want a few pictures Boss." Chris shrugged and handed the little slips of paper that he’d been collecting all day to Big Sammy.

"Thanks," Big Sammy nodded as he stood and shifted Sammy in his arms. Ivanhoe watched him tuck them into his jacket. It had been a very good day and Ivanhoe couldn’t help but purr then. It was nice having him Sammy’s together.


End file.
